Red Eyed Secret
by Zozz
Summary: Jono is out walking when he suddenly gets kidnapped...and what do a certain Dragon have to do with it? Ryou is having trouble with Bakura...how can he get help? And will Bakura be alone in it?
1. Kidnapped!

Red eyed secret   
Plot: Jono is out walking when he suddenly gets kidnapped…and what do a certain Dragon have to do with it?   
Rating: T   
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else in this fan fiction, and I gain no money by writing this fic.   
Pairings: Coming up later.   
Warnings: Maybe a little OOC, maybe some bad grammar or spelling, but that's all for now.   
"Talking"   
"Thinking"   
And when you have read the chapter, press the little purple Review-button in the lower left corner, and send in your thoughts and another chapter will magically come up.   
---- 

First Chapter.

Jono was out, straying on the streets.

He was thinking of a certain annoying CEO.

A CEO that had ruined his day – again.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba.

He was always putting him down, calling him a mutt.

But when he thought of it, Kaiba hadn't called him a mutt in the past few weeks, he had instead started with the very little less insulting 'puppy'.

Or 'pup' for short.

Jono turned around a corner.

It was getting dark but he didn't really care.

He was a night-person, he liked being alone, and he liked the darkness.

And ever since that time he walked home alone late in the night, after he had been at Yugi's house, he had started to like walking alone in the dark.

Luckily the street was empty.

He closed his eyes for a moment, to feel the cool night-air hit his face.

He did this every night.

Since he had started it, he became more and more addicted, it was like a drug for him.

"_Except it isn't deadly" _

He thought for himself.

And that's when a hand clamped over his mouth and something hit him forcefully on his head.

He only felt pain for half a second before everything went black.

A terrible pain in his head made it reason enough for Jono to believe that the person who had hit him hadn't used his fist.

Slowly he realized the pain wasn't only in his head.

And he also understood why he was standing when he woke up.

Or actually, he wasn't standing…he was hanging.

His wrists and ankles were chained to a stonewall.

He looked around.

The room was very dark, only lit up by a few candles.

But Jono could still see as if it were much lighter.

He liked the darkness.

It was his element.

He also liked the loneliness.

What he didn't like was the fact that he was chained to one of the walls.

He started to look around the room.

All the walls were made of stone, and so was the floor.

But the floor was fully covered in a blood-red carpet.

Except for some millimetre close to the wall, which were how he knew the floor was also made of stone.

The room was otherwise empty.

And a little cold.

It was quiet.

The room had no windows, and only one, big door.

The door was at the opposite side of the room.

It was very big and made of wood, and with handles that looked like they were made of gold.

He sighed.

He had no idea of where he was, or who took him there, or why that person had chained him to a wall.

I mean, he didn't have anything valuable, and why would someone kidnap him, no one would pay to get him out anyway.

He tried to break the chain by forcefully pulling his right arm.

His arm was unable to move and the chain was still intact.

How surprising.

He glared at the door.

He wanted to get out of here.

Not that he didn't like the place, no he liked it alright.

It was the chains he didn't like.

He suddenly realized, he could die in here.

If no one came here for some days he would probably die, and no one would know it.

Because no one knew where he was, he didn't even know it himself!

"_Ah well. Just to hang around then…wait, that was **not** fun…"_

Jono remembered something Yugi had said earlier…the day he got kidnapped.

Well, he didn't know what day it was, he could've been passed out for ten minutes or days…

What Yugi said, was quite interesting at a time like this. Because the question had been

"What would you do if you knew you were going to die tomorrow?"

Jono hadn't really taken the question seriously.

Now he got time to think of it.

First, he would visit his little sister, Serenity.

After that he would…

He never got to think of that because suddenly the few candles that had lit up the room were blown out.

Jono did like the darkness, but the fact that nothing in the room would have been able to blow out the candles, especially since there were no windows, freaked him out a little.

His eyes quickly got used to the dark and could he see very well.

He heard the door slam open.

He wondered if that was good or bad.

Three men in big black robes walked towards him.

The robes had hoods that were pulled over the three men's heads, so he couldn't see their faces.

The robes reminded him of Marik's 'Rare Hunters'.

The difference was that these robes where black.

One of the men turned around to close the door and that's when Jono saw that the Robes weren't completely black. On the back, there was a big, black dragon.

With blood-red outlines.

The men now got even closer to Jono, where he was hanging about an inch over the ground.

"What now?" One of them said.

"We will have to test him. I think he is the one."

Jono stared at him.

"_The one? And what the hell does THAT mean?"_

"I don't have whatever you're looking for. Release me."

The men laughed. And it made Jono pissed.

"But I think you do have what we are looking for. So you will come with us."

The other two men walked to Jono and released him from the chains.

"Why do you think I'm 'The One'? I don't even know what you're talking about! And what kind of test it is?", Jono asked while looking at his bruised wrist.

"Let me out of this place! And who the hell are you?!" Jono shouted

"We?" One of the man said. "We are the Dragon sect"   
----   
Please Review now! Jono: Please review and make her save me from the maniacs! 


	2. Evil Spirits

Red Eyed Secret

Chapter 2

Red eyed secret

**Plot:** Jono is out walking when he suddenly gets kidnapped…and what do a certain Dragon have to do with it?

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else in this fan fiction, and I gain no money by writing this fic.

**Pairings:** Coming up later.

**Warnings:** Maybe a little OOC, maybe some bad grammar or spelling, and in this chapter it will be a little 'Bakura-hitting-Ryou', but that's all for now.

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

Hikari to yami through mindlink))

/yami to hikari through mind-link/

This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend, **Maria**. I luffles you! huggles

And when you have read the chapter, press the little purple Review-button in the lower left corner, and send in your thoughts and another chapter will magically come up.

I feel a little bad for being mean to Ryou, but I hope he will be ok!

----

Jono stared at them.

"The…_WHAT_?"

The man smirked.

Or, well, he smirked, but since he had that hood on, Jono couldn't see it.

"Yes, boy, we are the Dragons…literally."

"Hold on a second here….literally? And what the hell does _that _mean?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

The two other men grabbed Jono and tied his wrists together behind his back.

They led him out of the door, out in a big hallway, and started to walk.

They walked for an eternity, or for Jono, it felt like it.

"We are here." One of the men spoke.

"And what are we supposed to do here?" Jono asked.

He was getting kind of pissed because no one ever told him anything.

The men pushed him into the room and removed the rope from his hands.

"This, my friend, is where you shall be tested…and we will find out if you have it or not"

----

He moaned in pain as he got up from the floor, he felt the pain in his right shoulder, right where the punch had hit him.

He stared at the other white-haired boy.

"What do you want, Bakura."

Bakura stepped up to him.

"Where have you been?" He asked harshly.

Ryou took a step back, to find a wall hitting his back.

"I…um…nowhere special."

Bakura grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't lie to me! You were with those geeks, weren't you?"

"No...I..."

Bakura threw him down on the floor.

"I said, **don't lie to me!**"

Ryou tried to rise, but Bakura kicked his side and he fell limply down on the floor.

"If I ever see you with them, or hear that you have been with them, you know what will happen. You know very well how much I hate them."

Ryou turned around, lying on his back.

"But they are my friends! And they-"

"**Shut it, Ryou!" **Bakura yelled. "They are not your friends!"

He kicked Ryou's side and started walking out. Ignoring Ryou's coughing.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"And Ryou…I hope I have made myself clear…"

He walked out.

Ryou heard a door slam, and supposed Bakura had gone to see Marik.

He held in a sob.

He knew he had to stop being with Yugi and the others.

Just when he had made some friends, he had to stop being with them, because of Bakura.

But he knew he had to, or Bakura would get even worse.

And there was nothing Ryou could do; he could never stand up against Bakura.

Ever

----In school----

((But Yami, I know there is something! And I think he have bruises!))

/But who would beat Ryou up?/

((Maybe Bakura?))

/But Ryou said-/

((Yami, do you really think Ryou would tell us if he did?))

/Why not, Yugi? We are his friends!/

((Yes, but…oh well, maybe we should wait for Ryou to do something.))

/Yes, I guess you're right, aibou./

((Let's hope so.))

----Lunch----

Yugi, Yami, Anzu and Honda sat down at Ryou's table.

The wait-haired boy looked pale…well, paler than usual, that is, and in deep thought.

Yami frowned, Ryou didn't look well at all.

"Mind if we sit here?" He asked.

Ryou looked up and then shrugged.

"Not really…"

The voice was a bit lifeless.

Well, Ryou hated not being able to be with his friends but he was way too scared of Bakura to be with them.

Though, just eating lunch together won't hurt.

Yami tried to catch Ryou's gaze, but Ryou sternly looked down at his tray.

"Okey Ryou, what is it?" Yami asked.

Ryou slowly looked up.

"What is what?" He asked.

Yugi was worried.

"You're acting really strange. And you have been avoiding us all day."

Ryou flinched.

"I…um…"

"You can tell us whatever it is. We are your friends. We will understand."

Ryou looked down again.

"It's…it's nothing. Really.

He looked at the others.

Their faces told him that they didn't believe a word, not a second that it was nothing.

But Ryou couldn't tell them about what Bakura did to him.

For some reason…

"Ryou there's something else too…"

Huh? What was that?

"What happened to your shoulder? And where do you get all those bruises? Like that on your cheek?"

Ryou hand flew up to his cheek. Oh, _that_ bruise.

The one that Bakura had given him yesterday.

And of course the shoulder.

How could he even think that it would go unnoticed?

"Ryou?"

Ryou flinched again.

"It was…err…"

Where are those excuses when you need them?

"Does this have something to do with Bakura?"

----

"Test? What kind of test?"

"You'll see." Was the short answer.

Jono stood in the middle of the room, another one fully made of stone, but this had three doors.

With four guards at every door, Jono actually understood that there was no way in hell he could escape.

The door in front of Jono creaked open and another man stepped in the room.

He spoke, "Katsuya, this is your test. I believe you will make it."

Jono stared at him.

"_How the hell can he know my name? And what kind of test is it?" _He thought.

The man walked to the side of the room and sat down behind a desk and started writing something.

Jono watched his every move.

He looked at Jono.

"The meaning of this test is to release your soul-dragon."

"Soul-dragon?"

"Yes, Katsuya. Soul-dragon."

---

Ryou looked up at them with a Deer-caught-in-the-headlight-look.

"B-Bakura?"

Suddenly Ryou felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

He heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I heard my name be mentioned?"

Ryou frose.

"What gives us the honour, tomb-robber?"

Yami asked.

No one at the table really liked Bakura…well Ryou for a different reason.

Bakura let go of Ryou's shoulders and sat down on an empty chair.

"Oh, I just thought I would pay you a little visit…"

Bakura looked at Ryou, who looked down.

He knew he was going to pay for eating with them.

Yugi saw Ryou's expression and said "Any particular reason, Bakura?"

The thief shrugged.

"Well, my hikari _do _attend to this school, so why shouldn't I visit him and his…_friends?_"

Ryou didn't like the sound of that.

/Well, Ryou, why don't we go have talk about your little friends?/

((Yes, Bakura…))

Yami and Yugi could see that they were using their mindlink.

They could see that Ryou seemed a bit nervous.

"Uh…well...Bakura and I have to…"

"Go have a talk." Bakura finished, grabbed Ryou and walked out with him.

The others looked after them.

"What was that?" Honda asked from out of nowhere. "And by the way, have any of you guys seen Jono? He has been gone the past four days, and he doesn't answer the phone."

"Sorry Honda, but I haven't" Yugi said.

The others agreed in different forms of "Not me either."

"I wonder what is up with Ryou…" Yami said.

"It looks like Bakura have something to do with it."

Anzu joined the conversation. "

Do you think he is hurting Ryou? I mean I have seen much bruises on him the last week, and Ryou isn't the type that likes to get into fights."

Yami frowned. "Yeah, but…didn't I mind crush Bakura? Unless…"

He got a shocked expression.

"What is it aibou?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe the Mind Crush only removed his will to get all Millennium Items…"

Yugi stared at him.

"So, that means he still loves to hurt people…"

Anzu put her head in her hands.

"Oh no…poor Ryou…Yami, what can we do?"

Yami sighed.

"I don't know."

----

Bakura pulled Ryou towards a toilet.

He went in and locked the door.

He turned to Ryou.

"I thought I made myself clear yesterday." He hissed out between gritted teeth.

Ryou backed way from Bakura.

"Yes, but they…"

"Shut up. You will not be with them."

"But…why, Bakura?"

Bakura pushed him up against the wall.

"I have already answered that yesterday."

He let go of Ryou.

"And now, so you will learn what happens if you keep being with them…"

The Millennium Ring started glowing.

Ryou looked at it, terrified.

"Bakura…You can't!"

"I can." He hissed.

A beam of shadow magic was directed at Ryou who smashed into the wall behind him.

He could feel the skin at his left arm be ripped up, just like that day before the Battle City finals…"

Bakura looked at him as he lay on the floor and smirked.

"That was fun."

He turned around and walked out.

Ryou slowly rose, and decided to get home.

Bakura was probably heading to Marik's place.

He gathered his strength and ran out of the school, towards his home.

----Later----

"Yami, what is it?"

"Ryou never came back after lunch. I have Chemistry with him but he never showed up. And Anzu said he wasn't in Math's class either. I'm starting to believe Bakura wanted to do more than talk."

Yugi and Yami were on their way home from school.

"You mean he…"

"I don't know hikari. But we better find out."

"Shall we call the gang and pay him a visit?"

"Sure Yugi. I just hope nothing has happened."

"I hope so too."

----

Another man walked in the room.

He was also dressed in a robe.

"I am the judge." The man behind the desk said.

"I think you are powerful. But that is for you to show me."

Jono looked at the man who obviously was his opponent.

"Start" The judge said.

The man in front of Jono started changing, he grew bigger and his clothes seemed to melt into his skin, which became orange.

And Jono saw what he became.

A dragon.

A Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, to be more exact.

But how could the man become a duel monster?

The dragon started to gather fire in his mouth, Jono knew it was going to strike an attack.

And the target was him.

Just when the attack left the dragon, Jono felt a great energy rush through him, but the attack hadn't hit yet.

He felt his muscles tense, then stretch.

He then felt something really strange happen to his shoulders, the shoulder blades seemed to grow.

He felt the attack hit him, but he wasn't hurt.

Instead he felt anger.

He gathered some of his energy and somehow managed to launch it on his opponent, who crashed into the wall behind him and regained his human form.

Jono wondered what just happened…he felt so different.

He looked down at his claws.

"_Wait just a second…claws? What the –"_

Not only did he have claws…he suddenly realised what had happened to his shoulders.

He had wings.

Big, black leather-like wings.

And a tail.

Hew recognized his new shape…

"_It can't be…"_

The judge applauded.

"Good work, Red Eyes Katsuya. Only three dragons have defeated the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, and you three are exactly equally as strong."

Jono suddenly got interested.

He tried to ask the judge a question.

"**Grrrowwlll…"**

"Oh, sorry, the judge said. Just close your eyes and think, 'I am human'. It is just the same when you want to be your dragon. But then you think 'I am dragon'."

Jono did as he said.

He felt normal again, except for something. Ah well, whatever.

"This is the situation, Red Eyes Katsuya. We are in war with the Harpies, who are threatening do take over the world. It's those annoying bitches you seem to meet everyday."

"Yeah…they're harpies?" Jono asked.

"Yes, Red Eyes Katsuya, they are. And we have to defeat their queen, only then they will surrender. Are you up for the challenge? You are one of our three strongest dragons."

It sounded like fun. He could at least try… And he was quite flattered of being one of the strongest. He wondered who the other two were…

"Sure. When?"

"When you hear two wolf calls, and an owl howling, meet us in the alley where you were when we first brought you here. And remember, it is important." The judge looked him in the eyes.

"I will."

"Then you may leave. The guards will bring you out."

----

Yugi, Yami, Anzu and Honda were walking towards Ryou's house. It was a bit late, but Ryou was surely up.

Yugi tried to call Jono, but he didn't answer, so Yugi recorded a voice message.

They walked up to Ryou's house and knocked the door.

Ryou opened after a while.

When he saw the four in the door, he flinched.

Yami suddenly saw something that hadn't been there earlier on the day.

"Ryou what the hell happened to your arm? It looks terrible with that huge bandage…"

Ryou continued staring at them

"You shouldn't be here, go!"

"But Ryou, we are worried about you! What happened to your arm and…"

"But if Ba-"

Ryou suddenly gasped and stared at something behind them, fear in his eyes.

They turned around to see Bakura storming towards them, angry.

Really angry.

He pushed his way past them, towards Ryou.

They all gasped when he pushed Ryou against the wall and mimicked the words.

"Didn't I make myself clear?"

He dragged Ryou into the kitchen, leaving the shocked and stunned gang behind.

"Maybe we should follo-"

Yugi was interrupted by a loud crash and a scream in pain.

They all ran into the kitchen to see Bakura on his way out, outing something in his belt that only Yami saw what it was.

"Bakura! You didn't use that…did you?"

Bakura pulled up the large knife, and looked at Yami.

"This? Oh, like you care…he isn't worth it."

Bakura smirked and walked out, slamming the front door when he left.

The gang ran to Ryou, who was unconscious, blood dripping from a cut in his throat.

Yami looked at it.

"It isn't very deep…thank Ra, who knows what that tomb-robber is capable of?"

Anzu looked at Ryou, frightened.

"Who wants to know…"

Ryou coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

"What…happened?"

Yami looked at him with concern.

"Bakura."

"Oh."

Ryou looked at the bandage at his right arm and traced the lines with his finger.

Why was Bakura acting like this? He was nice before…before Ryou got friend with Yugi and the others…why? Ryou thought that there probably was something else than that Bakura didn't like them, involved in this mess.

"Ryou…what did happen to your arm? Was it Bakura?"

Ryou didn't move.

"…Yes." He said quietly.

"Have you been at a hospital? Because I think…"

"I can't."

"Huh?"

"I can't go to a hospital with it."

"Why?" This didn't sound good.

"It's not a regular wound."

Yami frowned.

"How do you mean?"

Ryou sighed and wrapped p the bandages, and revealed the wound.

It was like someone had cut with a knife, but the skin was partly black and blue around the wound.

They gasped.

"It's…shadow magic…"Yami trailed of.

Yugi looked at it again.

"But, why would Bakura do it?"

"He…doesn't…wantmetobewithyou." Ryou said _really_ quickly, looking at the floor.

"Huh? But why?"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. He says he doesn't like you but…"

"What?" Honda asked.

"I think…" Ryou's eyes showed pain. "I think it's me he hates. And I hate him!"

Ryou suddenly became angry.

"He is ruining my life! And I can't get away from him!"

Yami looked at the devastated boy.

He fingered at the puzzle.

"I think…I might have a solution."

----

And that's it for now! I have started writing on the next chapter but it may take a while for it to turn up. But not too long! I will hurry! Now review and you will get to see Jono in battle, Bakura doing something impossible (I will not tell you what it is…not now…Oh, how evil I am…), and two other characters get into the story!

Just so you know, when I say Bakura, I mean Yami Bakura, and when I say Marik, I mean Yami marik.

Review!

Yugi: Review pwease –makes puppyeyes-


	3. Saving Ryou, and gathering strenght

Red Eyed Secret

Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! This is the story; I was at my country house and wrote the chapter from my notebook to the computer (which doesn't have internet, so I couldn't upload it)…and then I saved it to a floppy disk. But when I got back, the floppy was EMPTY! And then I had two projects, (one about Egypt XD) so I didn't have much time… anyway, here we go! Chaper 4 is already done to be uploaded, so it will be here any day!

Disclaimer: I'm buying an iPod soon, and when I get it I'll try and trade Yu-Gi-Oh for it. Until then, no, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairings: None. At all. Zero. Nada. Nope. I you want to read cute fluffy sappy romance stuff then go away.

Warnings: Maybe a little OOC, maybe some bad grammar or spelling.

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

((Hikari to yami through mindlink))

/Yami to hikari through mind-link/

This chapter is dedicated to **journey maker** and **pennypigeon **for the reviews. My only reviewers…-.- 

The last chapter got very long, so don't get mad at me if this is too short.

And when you have read the chapter, press the little purple Review-button in the lower left corner, and send in your thoughts and another chapter will magically come up.

On with the story!

----

Darkness.

_Dizzy._

Alley.

_Alone._

Dragons.

_Hang on…_

Jono looked up, to see that he was sitting the alley where he had met those Dragon guys the first time.

He remembered when he had been led the way out of that place.

And that place was **huge**.

When he came to this alley he had passed out.

Well, he hadn't slept in some days, at least he had gotten food when he was there.

When his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he rose and checked his watch..

_2__1.37._

He remembered…he could become the Red Eyes...he was a dragon. Because it wasn't a dream, was it? Ah, he could at least try.

Jono closed his eyes and thought

"_I am dragon. I am Red Eyes Black Dragon."_

He got the familiar feeling of his muscles tensing, then stretching and his wings growing out, luckily it didn't hurt this time.

How he loved to be the Red Eyes, it was so graceful, yet dangerous.

To try if he could still attack, he blasted a fireball at the brick wall behind him.

It struck down like nothing.

Jono knew he had to change to human in order to walk home, because if someone saw a dragon on the street, it would probably not be good for him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on becoming human again.

However something still felt 'dragon' on him.

Whatever, he could check that when he came home.

A ringing on his cell phone told him that he had a voice message, so he put the phone to his ear to listen to it.

A chirping 'HI!' was heard.

Yugi.

"_HI, Jono! You have been gone a while and we all miss you! Please come back soon!" _

Jono snorted. Like he was allowed to return at the time that message was sent.

"_Anyway, we think something weird is going on with Ryou. We are on our way to his house now, and you can come over if you get back. If we have sent you another message we're home, though. See you later!"_

Ryou, huh?

Ah well.

He could at least go check it out, so he started walking towards Ryou's house.

What did now happen in those two days, and what did the judge talk about…the war…against Harpies.

'It's those annoying bitches you seem to meet everyday', he could recall the judge saying. And if he wasn't mistaken, more girls had started to show up in the city…and at least half of them were real bitches.

He suddenly caught him self actually _wanting _to be in that fight, against the Harpies. Every time the world had to be saved, Yugi and Yami always did it, but this time only Jono and the other two strong dragons could do it. A feeling of confidence started to grow in him. Now, he just had to _win _that war…

He arrived at Ryou's house and knocked on the door.

----

"What can you do?" Ryou looked at Yami.

Yami looked at the puzzle.

"I might be able to…banish him to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou got a weird feeling in his stomach.

Sure, Bakura had hurt him, but the Shadow Realm?

And Bakura could be nice…sometimes…

Okay, he did _not _just think that…of course Bakura couldn't be nice, the only time he was nice was when he was at Marik's place playing with his eye-liner.

Which by the way was one of Bakura's favourite things to do.

"Maybe…I guess it's the only chance I've got…"

_**Knock, knock**___

"Is it Bakura?" Yugi looked at the door.

Ryou rose.

"I don't think so. But there's only one way to find out."

He walked towards the door and opened it.

But he didn't really expect to see the person in the doorway.

"Jono! But how…"

Jono didn't look directly at Ryou.

"Yugi called me before he got here."

The others came out from the kitchen.

"Jono!" Yugi squealed.

"The one and only." Jono looked at them and smiled.

He turned his gaze to Ryou.

"I heard…"

He stopped himself when he saw that Ryou stared at him like if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey…what is it?"

"Your…eyes…"

Jono looked worried at him.

What's wrong with his eyes?

Not that he could see it…heh.

He looked at the others.

"What's up with him?"

They stared at him just like Ryou.

"Okay, I get the point. What's up with my eyes."

"They're…red." Yami finally said.

Oh.

_Oh._

That was the thing that still felt 'dragon' on him after his transformation.

Damn it.

He didn't really want to tell the others, he finally to something of his own, ad a chance to do something worth to remember. He didn't really want to tell them about the dragons, because he had a feeling that this was something that only the dragons would know about.

"And people's eyes don't change colour in four days." Yugi stated.

"At least not naturally…" Anzu said.

"My eyes might be red, but what's wrong with that? You all look at me like I'm possessed or something."

Actually that was what the others thought.

"Where have you been the last four days, man? You didn't answer the phone or anything…"

"Yeah, sorry Honda. I've been…uh…sick."

Nice excuse, lame-brain. First reason you don't lie; You suck at it.

"Jono?" Yugi's voice was heard somewhere.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out" Damn.

"Oh. Have a lot on my mind these days. But you said something about Bakura?" Jono tried to get off the subject.

"Yeah, he's hurting Ryou." Yami snickered. "But he won't be anymore. We're going to-"

"Send him to the Shadow Realm?" Jono heard his own voice say.

Yeah, go Shadow Realm. Come up with something original, Yami.

"How did you know?"

"I just…knew." Well, he did! No lie!

"Oh. Well, want to join the party?" Yami smirked evilly.

"You bet!"

They walked in to the kitchen.

"Are you sure this will work, Yami?" Ryou asked worried.

"I'm sure." Yami put his hands on the puzzle and concentrated on the ring. He started to concentrate on the power of the Puzzle, and to get in into the Millenium Ring, and the eye on the Millennium Puzzle started glowing.

A golden ray stroke right into the eye of the Millennium Ring, and Ryou flinched at the power.

"Is he gone?" Anzu asked softly.

Ryou reached out for the mindlink, to find it gone. In some weird sort of way, this made him feel sad and alone.

"Yes...I think so." He looked a lightly panting Yami in the eyes. "Thank you, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Yami smiled. "You don't have to," He answered.

Anzu gasped when she looked at her watch. "It's already 0.17! This was taking longer than I thought!"

Ryou stood up and smiled. "You can sleep here, if you want to. Now that Bakura is gone…"

Anzu beamed at him. "Thank you so much, Ryou!"

----

Jono sat on a bed in Ryou's guestroom. He was thinking about everything that had happened in the last four days.

It was cool, he was a freaking _dragon_…

But yet, something told him that this could be more dangerous than he thought…and he didn't know just how right he was…

----

**To Be Continued…**

Finally, the 3rd chapter is here! Soon, I will upload the 4th too.

Review, onegai! Review, or I won't upload the 4th chapter…I have ultimate power!


	4. It's war!

Red Eyed Secret.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? Here is something easy for you…Kazuki Takahashi own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am not Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Pairings: I already told you, none.

Warnings: Maybe a little OOC, maybe some bad grammar or spelling.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

((Hikari to yami through mindlink))

/Yami to hikari through mind-link/

I've gotten my own BETA-reader, my sister! So this chapter is dedicated to you, Ida!

When you have read the chapter, press the little purple Review-button in the lower left corner, and send in your thoughts and another chapter will magically come up.

On with the story!

Not: I will use the English Egyptian God Card names, since I'm not sure what the original names are. I only know some of them.

-----

"And that brings your lifepoints down to 1200!"

"I'm still going to win this, Yugi."

"Not a chance, Jono."

Jono and Yugi were in Ryou's livingroom together with the rest of the gang, playing Duel Mosters.

Have you ever honestly believed that they would play something else?

"I sacrifice Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight and Dark Magician, in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Jono looked down at the Egyptian God.

"No fair! How am I supposed to win against an Egyptian God card? Not even Kaiba managed to do that! Do you still have all three gods?"

Yugi sighed.

"No, Malik have the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"But you still have the Millenium Rod, right?"

"Yes, I don't really want to know what could happen if Marik and Malik got their hands on the Rod again. Slifer, attack!"

"Not me either. You know I'm going to beat you next time, Yugi."

Yugi laughed.

"That's exactly what you said the last time we dueled."

Yugi and Jono started to collect the cards, when the heard two wolf calls, and an owl howling.

Jono remembered what the judge had said, and rose.

"I have to go."

The others looked at him

"Where?" Yami asked.

"Nowhere special, see you guys later."

Jono hurried out from Ryou's house.

-----

"Did anyone else notice that Jono acted a bit weird today?" Yami asked the others.

"Yeah, he seemed a bit...distant, like his mind was somewhere else. And I wonder why he was gone for four days, I mean, he didn't seem sick or anything. And if he was sick, he would have answered the phone." Anzu said.

Ryou joined the conversation. " What _I _wonder is where he went now. It seemed like he don't want us to know where he is going."

"Yeah, and those eyes are freaking me out." Yugi said. "peoples eyecolour don't change in four days, and now he has _red_ eyes..."

"Well," Anzu said, "We better find out whatever it is, not that it would be too surprising, I mean one of my best friends is the spirit of a 3,000 year old pharaoh from ancient Egypt, and we've all really been through a lot, about this Millenium items..."

Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I only hope that there isn't anyone trying to take over the world...again."

----

Jono sneaked fast through the allies. He suddenly saw a familiar person on the other side of the street.

"Malik?"

Yes, it was indeed Malik Ishtar who walked there.

"Jono? What are you doing here so late?"

Jono smiled and crossed the street.

" I could ask you the same question."

Malik looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm just...heading for a meeting. And you?"

"Err...the same."

They started walking in silence.

When Jono saw that Malik was heading for the same alley as he was, he asked him about it.

"Malik, you're not really heading for a meeting, are you?"

Malik looked around himself nervously. "No, and you?"

"No. So where are you going?"

Malik did a gesture towards the alley.

Jono smiled.

"Dragon, huh?"

Malik smiled too.

"Yep."

"So, who are you?" Jono asked.

To anyone else, this question may have seem a bit weird, as they have known eachother for a long time, but Malik knew what he meant.

"I am Winged Dragon of Ra, Malik Ishtar, An Egyptian God, yet equallt as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the Red Eyed Black Dragon. And you are...?"

"I am Red Eyes Black Dragon, Katsuya Jonouchi, and I never thought that I would be as powerful as a God." Jono smirked.

"I suspected something like that when I saw your eyes. Mine has changed too. IT's a pity, I like lavender."

Jono looked at Malik's eyes to see that they no longer were lavender-coloured, but golden-yellowish.

"The eyes is the first sign showing that we are dragons."

Jono looked at him.

"What is the other sign?"

Malik pulled up his sleeve, showing a black tatoo of a dragon on his upper arm, near his shoulder.

"It's magic. Shows that we are dragons. And it's also our entrance pass." Jono rolled up his sleeve to see if he also had a tattoo, and he had. A black dragon, identical to the one on Malik's arm was tattooed on his arm.

"How?"

"I'll show you. This is your first time here, right?"

"Yes.."

"I've been here three times before. Two times for training, and once for a battle."

They arrived at the alley and Malik walked confidently to the dead end of it, to a small black screen, which Jono wouldn't have noticed, if he hadn't knoen it was there.

"First, the computer will check your eyes. Your eyes are kind of an ID. So they know who goes in and out. Secondly, it will check your magic marking. If you don't have a magic marking, an alarm will go off, to protect from spies, and then some security guys will come and take acre of those who tries to enter with out a magic marking. I'll show you how to enter."

Malik walked up to the screen and pushed a small button next to it. The screen started to glow in a faint shade of dark blue.

Malik looked straight at the screen which lighted up for a moment, and then returned to its original colour.

A text appeared on the screen.

_ID: Winged Dragon of Ra; Malik Ishtar_

The text disappeared and Malik turned his side to the screen and pulled up his sleeve.

The screen lit and darkened again. Another text was shown.

_Access granted._

Malik stepped away from the screen and turned to Jono.

"Your turn."

Jono stepped up to the screen, and pushed the small button next to it.

He looked straight at the screen, like Malik had done.

_ID: Red Eyes Black Dragon; Katsuya Jonouchi_

Jono showed the black magic marking to the screen, and the text _Access granted. _appeared again.

He followed Malik to a door, about a meter from the small screen.

Malik opened the door and walked in.

Jono followed him into the big corridor.

"When you were here battling, was it the Harpies you fought against?"

"Yes, I've heard we have been in war with the Harpies for seven years. We can't find out who the queen is, if we could do, we could stop the war, becouse they will surrender as soon as their queen is captured or killed. You said you only been here once, right?"

"Yep. They jumped me in an alley, knocked me unconscious, chained me up and then made me battle a Winged Dragon; Guardian of the Fortress."

Malik laughed.

"You were lucky. At least you didn't have to explain why you were gone for anyone. Compared to how they got me here, that's nothing."

Jono smiled.

"Really? Want to tell me about it?"

Malik sighed.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt seeing that you're also a dragon…"

"Exactly."

"Okay then. Me, Rishid, Isis and Marik were in the living room when three men in black robes barged in, put some spell on Rishid, Isis and Marik so they couldn't move, knocked me unconscious, and then I woke up chained to a wall, got to battle Fortress Guardian Zoto, which is his real name, and when I came home I had to explain everything to Isis, Rishid and Marik. And then I made them promise not to tell anyone."

"You're the only one of my friends Who knows I'm a dragon."

"Isis, Rishid, Marik and Bakura are the only ones who knows about me."

Jono looked chocked.

"Bakura?"

"Yeah, he and Marik are best friends, they share everything, so I allowed Marik to tell Bakura, as long as Bakura didn't tell anyone. He's a really nice guy when you get to know him."

Jono stared at him.

"But what about what he does to Ryou?"

Jono then remembered that they had sent him to the Shadow Realm yesterday.

"Correction, did."

Malik looked at him questionly.

"What do you mean, did?"

Jono looked down.

"Yami...banished him to the Shadow Realm. He was hurting Ryou."

"When did you send him away?"

"Yesterday night, but..."

Malik interrupted him.

"That's impossible!"

"Why?"

Malik looked at him.

"Bakura spent the night at our house. I ate breakfast with him this morning!"

Jono stared at Malik.

"But...Ryou said the mindlink was gone!" Jono said.

"Well, obviously Bakura isn't. What we have to concentrate on right now is to survive the war."

Malik stopped in front of a big door.

"We're here."

Malik pushed the door open and he and Jono stepped in to another room.

The room was full of people, who sat in couches at the tables talking to eachother, like on a café.

A man, who Jono recognized as the judge, walked towards them, smiling. This time he didn't have his robe on, but was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. He had a big scar over his left eye, which was shut. The other eye was yellow, and he had black, long hair.

"Ah, two of our three champions have arrived, welcome, Winged Dragon Malik and Red Eyes Katsuya."

Malik smiled.

"What's the news, Simon, have they attacked us?"

"No," Simon looked sad, "They want the battle to take place at the roof of the Domino City Mall."

"The Domino City Mall?" Jono asked. "Why do they want to battle on the roof of the Domino City Mall?"

"Don't ask me," Simon said. "But Malik, You remember what happened the last time we tried to fight them..."

"It will be fine," Malik said, trying to calm him. "You said it was two champions, and if Red Eyes is one of them, then who is the other one?"

"Oh yes, our newest recruit. He was really hard to get alone, hehee. Blue Eyes White Dragon..."

Jono and Malik looked at eachother. There was only one person they knew could possibly be the Blue Eyes...

The door slammed open and Malik and Jono turned around, and said at the exactly same time;

"Kaiba!"

------------------------------------------------------------

If you want a picture of Simon; go here.

Take away the spaces

Finally, the 4th chapter is up!

If you review the 5th chapter will come faster!


	5. Discontinued

Okay, I'm just gonna lay it out. This story will not be updated anymore. I have left the fandom a while ago, and I don't like the story myself.

I'm sorry if there's anyone following this who wants me to update (though I doubt there is), and I'm sorry this is so late.

I will maybe write for other fandoms though, but this story is discontinued for now.


End file.
